Valentine's Day Confession
by YoungPhoenix00
Summary: Just who could Arthur's valentine be?
1. Annoyance

I'm so happy! First story on here~! Yay~! Sorry that the ending is kinda weird, I just don't wanna give away much at all in the first chapter. I am in the progress of chapter two so hopefully it will be uploaded next week. This is a yaoi story, so if you don't like it don't read it, you have been warned. Basicaly in this story i'm gonna try to suprise you on who is Arthur's valentine, but it's probably gonna be obvious, as I said on my profile i'm not that good at writing.  
>Anyway, I don't want to keep you for that long, so enjoy the story!<br>**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Annoyance<strong>

'_Beep beep … beep beep ...'_

The Englishman groaned as he lazily rolled onto his right side to switch of his alarm clock.

"Bloody hell …" he murmured whilst attempting to stand out of bed. Once he had done so he stretched off his arms with a yawn. Arthur stood there for a moment, cursing his alarm clock. God he hated getting up early for school. As he rubbed his eyes he slowly walked to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. A few minutes later he emerged with a few drips falling from his chin. Finally, fully awake, Arthur went to check his calendar. Giving the calendar an ultimate glare he sighed and turned his head towards the window.

"Fuck … February 14th … valentine's day"

He never has liked this day. Oh the pointlessness of it. In his opinion it was just a chance for lovey dovey couples to show off. And of course he's never got a valentine.

"Oh dammit!" He yelled punching the wall. He just realised he has to deal with Feliciano and his boyfriend, Ludwig . Scratching his head he decided to go downstairs for some breakfast.

The kitchen door opened with a creak. Arthur scanned the cupboards for anything to cook, but to his disappointment there was nothing.

"Uuuhh … fine, I'll have cereal" He reached out to his left to the top cupboard. He pulled out a box of Cheerios and poured it into a bowl along with some milk. He thought he would turn on the radio while he ate.

'_Good morning listeners and happy valentines day to you all! To celebrate we've got some love songs lined up, enjoy!'_

'_Ohhhh oooohh ohhhh oooh, Its JB,_

_My friends say I'm'_-CLICK-

He took his hand away from the radio. That is not what Arthur wanted to hear, especially from Justin Bieber.

"Oh god … why does this day even exist?"

He hurriedly finished his food and went to change from his lime green pyjamas to his school uniform.

He returned only a few minute later fully dressed and ready for a long, long day at school. Arthur quickly grabbed his books and placed them neatly in his shoulder bag. Next he pulled on his sensible black shoes, roughly brushed his hair and stood at the front door with his hand on the handle.

"Ok … I can do this; it's just a few hours of school"

He took a deep breath and opened the door, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

'_Crunch!'_

"What? What did I just tread on?" He thought. He glanced down to his feet.

'Just what the … heck … is this?"

* * *

><p>Gasp! just what did he find on his door step? I'm afraid your just going to have to wait for chapter two!<br>Please review and tell me if you liked it or not, but can I please have constructive criticism, it really would help me out~ :-D

Bye and thanks for reading!


	2. Who on earth!

Here it is! Chapter two~! I hope that everyone likes it ^.^  
><strong>I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz<strong> Himaruya.

* * *

><p>VALENTINE'S DAY CONFESSION<p>

**Chapter 2: Who on earth?**

Arthur stood there, dazed. His face flushed to a tomato red. By his feet was a heart shaped box. He stayed there staring at the mysterious object, trying to comprehend what he found. With his hand shaking, he bent down to pick up the box.

"Who on earth…when…why?" He said, raising his voice. At that people from across the street turned their heads towards the young Brit. Noticing this he hurried back inside, closing his door with a slam. Sighing he bought the red box closer to his face to get a better look. Still confused, he decided to take a look inside.

"Huuumm … chocolates … and a card?"

Slowly he picked up the card, flipped it open with one hand and read its contents aloud.

"I love … you … from ... question mark…"

He continued to stare with a blank expression.

"Someone loves me …someone loves… me…someone loves ME?"

Unfortunately every letter seemed to be cut out from a magazine, in different fonts no less, so he was not able to tell who wrote it. He had no idea how to react or what to do; he just stayed there while the word love ran through his mind.

"H-how …is this e-even possible…" Arthur stammered with a tear nearly escaping his eye.

But then his watch beeped, snapping him back to reality, it just turned eight o'clock.

"Shit! It takes over half an hour to get to school; I'm going to be late!"

Arthur threw the card along with the box onto the nearest table and ran out the door.

He arrived at school before he knew it, all he could think about was who might have gave him the chocolate, or was it all a sick, twisted joke. He started to think it could be the latter. When he got to class it was already half way through first period. Yeah, he got shouted at, but he got away pretty much scot-free. Being an A student helps, a lot. Once class ended he put his bag back on his shoulder and went straight to the library, he needed to be by himself.

The library was busy as usual, noisy as usual.

"For God's sake" He grunted to himself as he took a seat by a window. He breathed deeply trying to clear his head.

Whispering he said, "Now, who could it…"

"HEY! ARTIE! THERE YOU ARE!" At this Arthur jumped out of his skin. But calmed down again realising it was his American friend. He was just about to scold him for shouting but was cut off when he felt Alfred's arms hug him from behind, god it was a tight hug.

Struggling to breath he rasped, "Al-Alfred! What the-! Bloody hell! R-release me at o-once!"

Ignoring Arthurs pleas, Alfred said, "Dude, where were ya? I've been looking for ya, like, all day!"

"Alfred! I can't br-breath here, let me go, people are staring!"

And indeed they were everyone in the entire library in fact. No one dared hug the Englishman, except Alfred of course, and maybe a certain Frenchman. But all the same, it was a very strange sight to see.

"Oh…sorry Artie" Alfred said apologetically while loosening his grip and letting go of Arthur.

Arthur, completely red from embarrassment, brushed himself of and grunted "Just what is up with you today?" Alfred merely shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, what do you want?" Arthur said coldly.

"Hey…there's no need to be mean about it, I just wanted to hang out with ya" Alfred replied pouting. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I suppose not… but you don't need to hug me every time you see me"

"No, I suppose not" Alfred retorted, doing a bad British accent, Arthur glared intently. "Aww, come on man, I just couldn't resist. You look so cute when you day dream~" The American leaned closer to Arthur, so their noses were nearly touching.

"W-what?" Arthur slowly took a step back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dude, I totally got you! Man, you should have seen your face. HAHAHAHA! Priceless! HAHAHAHAHA! You really need to learn how to take a joke". Barely able to breath Alfred put his hand round his sides, in fear they might split.

"Alfred…" aggravation growing in his voice "What the fuck, are you playing at!"

"It's just a joke, relax Artie" He chirped out smiling.

"And stop calling me that, my name is Arthur" He crossed his arm across his chest.

"It's more fun to call you that! And if I just call you _Arthur, _it would sound like we're not really friends"

"So"

Arthur's not sure, but he could swear that Alfred's eyes looked truly hurt for a second. But only just for a second.

Alfred, brushing it off, said "Anyway, never mind that, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and some other friends after school today?"

"No"

"Oh what? Come on man, you never hang out, please come"

"No, i'm busy"

"Oooooh, I see, you've got a date haven't you?" He taunted with the biggest smirk you will ever see.

"Don't be absurd, of course I don't have a date" Arthur said with a sigh.

"Good, thought as much, see ya after school then! Meet us at the gates, bye!" Alfred shouted over his shoulder as he practically ran out the library.

Feeling somewhat defeated, Arthur thought to himself,

_'Could he be the one…?'_

* * *

><p>Chapter three will be uploaded next Tuesday, I have allready finnished it so I can guarantee it!<br>I can't wait till that, France shows up hohonhohonhohon~ He's my second fav charater, first is England  
>Reviews please :D<br>Till next week, bye~!


	3. After school

**Chapter 3: After School**

"Oh god…why am I here?" Arthur closed his eyes, head facing towards the ground. "I could just go home…the bus stop is just a couple of minutes away…"

"Ah, mon cher!"

Too late.

Before Arthur could say anything, he felt an arm hook round his waist and a kiss planted on his right cheek.

"Gah! What the fuck Francis?" He said shocked as he stumbled forward, only to be caught by the Frenchman.

"Ssh, ssh, careful Arthur" Francis purred right into the Brits ear, making Arthur go beetroot red.

Trying to bat the taller blond away, the Englishman said "Stop touching me! You wine bastard!" Struggling under his _'friends' _grip he continued with "Get out of my personal space!"

"Hohonhohonhohon~ My, my, so jumpy today, where exactly does your personal space end anyway?"

"For you it ends twenty meters that way" Replied Arthur vaguely pointing of to the left, while also trying to hide his blush. "Let go already!"

"Uuuhh, fine" Francis reluctantly let go, but not before giving Arthur one last peck on the cheek. Very pleased with the shade of red he turned, Francis took a step back. "So, how is mon amour today?" He asked, grinning wildly.

"I'm not your love! I would never date someone as perverted as you" He snarled, crossing his arms.

"You wound me mon cher, even on the day of amour!" Francis dramatically threw his hands over his heart, as if he had been stabbed. Arthur studied him for a moment, his long golden hair tied in a loose pony tail with a red ribbon, his sparkling blue eyes…

"Arthur! Arthur, bonjour. Anyone there~!"

Arthur suddenly came back to reality.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I…"

"Was checking me out right~? No worries, I can't blame you" Francis's grin going ear to ear. "You have good taste" And with that comment, Arthur lost it. He went to punch him, which Francis easily dodged. But that only meant he had no choice but to catch the angry blond again.

"I said stop touching me!" The small Brit stood and straightened out his cloths. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm meant to be meeting Alfred, but as you see he has not arrived yet. I presume you are doing the same?"

"Yes…" _Oh my god! Dose Alfred expect me to hang out with this wanker!_ Arthur bitterly thought to himself clenching his fist.

Francis cleared his throat, "Uuumm…Arthur?"

Arthur raised his head, what's going on? Why was he so serious all over a sudden? "Y-yes" He was feeling nervous, just what perverted thing was he planning?

Just as Francis opened his mouth, their Japanese friend showed up from what it seems like nowhere.

"Konichiwa, Francis-kun, and Arthur-kun" He said friendly, bowing.

"Ah! Yes! Hello Kiku, how are you?" Arthur said startled, turning to face him, briefly glancing back to Francis's face, he seemed annoyed with Kiku. There was a slight frown on his face.

"Hai, I am well, arigatou, how are you?" He smiled shyly, with a hint of a blush.

"Well, I can't complain I suppose, hahaha. Are you here to meet Alfred as well?"

"Hai that is correct" He smiled again, then spoke to Francis. "How are you, Francis-kun?"

"I am well thank you" His frown disappeared and replaced with a hollow smile.

"I take it you are here for the same reason?"

"Oui"

There was nothing but silence, it was like the air and space between then had frozen. Kiku was the first to break the silence, "So, how has your day been Arthur-kun?" he asked ignoring Francis.

"Eeehh, so-so, what about you?"

"My day has gone very well, arigatou" The Japanese man smiled brightly with a bit more of a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Uuuh, Arthur-kun?"

"Yes" As soon as Arthur met Kiku's gaze, his eyes darted of to somewhere else.

"Arthur-kun, do you-"

'_AAAACHOO!'_

"Uh…bless you… Francis" Arthur said after a moment or two. It was quite a strange noise to be heard from the Frenchman. Unattractive and….fake? In Arthur's opinion.

"Thank you, _mon cher_" It almost looked like he was showing of, but why? Kiku looked confused too.

"No…prob-"

"Hey! What's up dudes! You guys ready to party!"


	4. Party!

Woop woop~! Uploading ahead of time XD This is my little easter treat to you awesome people, hope you guys like it. And happy easter to you all~! Enjoy all the chocolate you can eat, I know I won't be moving for the next couple of days.  
><strong>I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Party?<strong>

"P-party?" They all stuttered in unison.

"Yeah dudes!" Party time, we're all going round my house! This is going to be awesome" Alfred declared grinning, eye's wide. He looked around at all their confused faces, especially Arthur's. "Relax Artie; it's just a bit of fun"

"I apologise Alfred-kun but I don't really think it's a good idea…" Kiku muttered worryingly that he might offend his American friend. Still nervous he said faintly "Maybe we could have the party another time…? Saturday maybe…?"

"Yes, listen to Kiku, Saturday sounds much more reasonable, and I told you not to call me that nick name" Arthur said miserably.

"You guys are such buzz killers! I bet Francis is on my side right?" He asked hopefully looking over to the aforementioned Frenchman.

"Hey, why not? Sounds fun to me" He said, smiling wryly with a glint in his eyes.

"See dudes, come on and join the party!" He exclaimed with his arms outstretched welcomingly.

"Uh! Fine, but I'm going whenever I see fit" Arthur said half glaring.

"Awesome! What about you Kiku?" He asked smiling gently.

"Well, um, if everyone else is going…" The Japanese man said barely auditable with a blush.

Alfred's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Yeah! All right, now we have a party!" He shouted jumping up and punching the air. "We just need to wait for two more people"

Arthur cocked one of his big eyebrows, "Who?"

Ignoring the question he pointed and shouted "Ah, there they are!"

The group all turned their heads, and there they were. The pair in question, Feliciano and Ludwig holding hands, and in the Italians free hand he held a red heart balloon.

'_Oh great!' _Arthur thought to himself bowling his fist and scowling. He hoped he managed to avoid the couple.

Francis turned around hearing a silent sigh coming from the smaller blond, looking at his scowl. "Hey, are you ok?" He whispered with concern in his voice and eye brows raised.

"Huh? Me? Yeah I'm fine, why would you think I'm not? Are you suggesting I'm ill or something? How dare you" He said quickly and defensively.

"What? Non, non. Not at all, I was just wondering what you were scowling for…" He said quietly raising his eye brows even more.

"Well I'm just dandy thank you frog; there is no need for you to be worried about me" He growled angrily.

"Mon Dieu! I was just asking" He said back bitterly.

"Well maybe you shouldn't!" Arthur snapped back.

There they go again, having one of their infamous arguments. Both of their voices raised they continued, with everyone else watching.

"I say whatever I like, _mon _cher" Francis replied calmly.

"I'm not yours dammit!" He said, eyes flaring with anger.

"Oh I think you are _mon_ amour" He smugly said.

"You bastard!" Arthur lunged at him, but was stopped by Alfred. He managed to block his fist in the nick of time.

"Come on man, not cool" Alfred addressed Arthur as calmly as he could.

"Tsk" Arthur put his arm back at his side glaring at the Frenchman mumbling under his breath "Bloody wanker".

Just at that point Ludwig and Feliciano arrived at the group. "Is everything ok?" Ludwig asked after witnessing the fight.

"Yeah, no probs, it's been resolved" He turned to look at Francis and Arthur warningly "Right guys?"

"Y-yes…"

"O-oui…"

They both said at the same time. Damn Alfred can be scary when he is serious.

"Good, now we can get to busyness! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>They all shuffled behind Alfred in an uncomfortable silence.<p>

Once they were a few minutes from Alfred's house the atmosphere had loosened up a bit. There was an exchanged of 'the weathers been nice lately' and such pleasantries along the way. Alfred's house wasn't that far from the school, but still a good walking distance. Arthur's mind began to wonder, he watched the scenery, the families on their way home, the sickening couples…

"Arthur-kun, may I speak to you later?" Kiku whispered.

Cut out of his thoughts he said, "Ok, sure. What about?"

"I'll tell you later" He said meekly smiling.

"Oh, ok then…" He returned to his own little world until they reached the American's house.

"Here we are dudes, get ready to party" Alfred rummaged through his pocket to retrieve his key. He put the key in the lock and slowly turned it for dramatic effect, listened for the click and turned to face his friends. "Behold!" He pushed the door open. Inside there were balloons, banners with 'Party's Here' printed on them and tables filled with food, primarily hamburgers. "Come in, come in!" He welcomed.

He must have been planning this for days.

"Wow~! Ve~! This looks amazing Alfred!" Feliciano happily ran in. "Ve~ Is there any pasta?"

"Hahaha, I thought you would ask that, it's on that table there" He pointed to the table in the left hand corner, filled with delicious pasta. There was no doubt that it would be empty within the next hour or so.

"Ludwig, Ludwig~! Come and have pasta with me~" Feliciano called, hand gesturing him to enter the house.

"O-ok" Ludwig nervously walked through the doorway, deeply blushing.

'_Uh! There they go again! Showing off their love, why are they here? Why damn it?' _Arthur thought to himself again as he walked into the house. Alfred went over to the other side of the room to these massive speakers and pressed a button. Much to Arthur's disappointment the music that played was typically Alfred. Also it was unfortunately recognisable; Alfred had practically forced him to listen to it beforehand. It was My Chemical Romance…playing as loud as it would go.

'_The future is bulletproof  
>The aftermath is secondary<br>It's time to do it now and do it loud  
>Killjoys, make some noise!<em>

_NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA_  
><em>NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA<em>  
><em>NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA'<em>

"ALFRED! TURN. IT. DOWN!" Arthur was trying his best to be heard but it was failing. "ALFRED! ALFREEEDDDD!" That seemed to do it.

"Huh?" He turned to look at his friend innocently, then to the speakers to turn it down. "What did you say?"

"Oh bloody hell. I said turn it the fuck down!" Arthur was steaming with anger now.

"What? That would be no fun at all though" He said with a pout. Pushing that aside he then said "Anyway, never mind that dudes! It's time for some super special party games!"

Worry washed over Arthur. _'oh god…what is he planning?'_

* * *

><p>Yay My Chemical Romance~! Not matter what Arthur thinks, to me it is an awesome band. MCR for the win!<br>Woah...big chapter XD But seriously sorry if you find it a bit long. But to be honest I was gonna write about the whole party in this chapter but I took a look at how long it was allready and I was like yeah...no, never mind. Having this chapter out now though unfortunately means chapter five might not (most probably not) won't be out next Tuesday but the Tuesday after on the... *checks calendar*... 17th April.  
>I will try my best though, never underestimate the power of the fangirl!<br>Hope this chapter meets your expectations, i'm not that happy about it but oh well~! Reviews please :)  
>See ya~<p> 


	5. The party continues

Hey you lovely people~ So so sorry for the short chapter today but at least it's here right :)  
><strong>I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The party continues<strong>

Minutes turned into hours as the group of seven played numerous games. Twister, which was rather nerve racking having Francis there; the most perverted of all, and truth or dare were the main events though. Not that Arthur would ever admit it, but he actually was having fun. They all joked and laughed at various things, including the British man; rather strange for someone as socially awkward as him. He didn't even argue with Francis….well, much. Arthur watched as Feliciano rested his head on Ludwig's right shoulder, still holding his hand, and whispered to him "Love ya Ludwig". Ludwig in repose blushed and said back "L-love you too" Feliciano let out a happy content sigh.

Arthur snorted to himself and began to drink some diet coke as Francis leaned against his side to say something to him.

"Hey, mon cher, want to come to my place after~" He purred as he gently rubbed Arthur's hand. His breath hitched and Arthur responded in the only way he know how to, with anger. He spat out the coke and gave Francis a hit on the back of his head. "Hohonhohonhohon~ Mon amour likes to play rough~!" Francis looked at the smaller blonds face and congratulated himself on the shade of red he was.

"Fuck of Francis! You had to go and ruin the party didn't you?" Disgusted he turned to Alfred. "I am leaving" He stated coldly. Feliciano looked up confused; he seemed to have fallen asleep on the German.

"What? You can't leave now! It's only…" He checks his digital watch "…half ten!" Alfred ran up to Arthur and slung an arm around the Brits shoulder dragging him back away from the front door.

"Alfred, you do remember the one condition of me agreeing to come here don't you?" He bleated out whilst blushing again.

"Yeah, but-"

"Good, now fuck of!" Arthur shouted as he ripped the Americans arm of him. Running again towards the door.

"Hey, Artie! Please stay" Alfred said pleadingly. But was ignored as the door slammed shut, even making the house shake.

"Uh, sorry Alfred-kun, but since Arthur-kun is leaving I might as well. See you tomorrow. Oyasuminasai." Kiku quickly bowed and walked out the door but closing it with less force than Arthur.

Alfred gave Francis a glare.

* * *

><p>"Arthur-kun! Arthur-kun, wait please!" Kiku said trying to project his voice as loud as he could without waking up anyone in the neighbourhood. Arthur stopped and span around, giving the Japanese man a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Oh yeah. You wanted to talk to me didn't you? So what is it?" He said as he remembered the conversation they had on the way to Alfred's house.

"Well…you see…I…I…" Kiku trailed of.

"Yes…?" The Brit was very curious now. Just what has come over his friend?

"I…I…I need to ask you something" He failed once again at what he was saying. His brain seemed to stop functioning. Arthur couldn't quit see by the nearby street light, but he could tell that Kiku was blushing immensely.

"Ok. What do you want to ask me?" Arthur asked with still one eyebrow raised.

"I…"

* * *

><p>Bwahahahaha! Cliffhanger~ Evilness.<br>Hope you all like the new chapter. And just to let you all know I am working on two other stories so yay~!  
>One story is a FrUk oneshot, and the other is a UsUk story.<br>Ok, that's all for now. See ya~! ;-D  
>One last thing oyasuminasai means goodnight.<p> 


	6. Are You

Yo~ How have you all been?  
>Just to let you guys know I have started writing my UsUk story (yay!) and I should be uploading it once this story is done<br>Also I have a plan for another chapter to 'Sleeping On The Job'.  
>And last of all I have started to plan out a story about Canada.<br>**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 6: Are You…**

Kiku stood there worryingly facing the ground. Just what was he trying to tell Arthur? The Brit had never seen Kiku like this ever before. This was certainly a change from his usual distant behaviour. He was just stood there with a loss from words. Arthur thought he would try to push him again for an answer.

"Yes, Kiku?"

The Japanese man cleared his throat hesitantly. "I was just wondering if you… if you… like… Alfred-kun?" The last part of his sentence was almost un-audible. But Arthur was fortunate enough to be able to catch it.

"What? Yeah, I mean, he is my friend after all". Arthur was so confused. Why was he asking him such a stupid question? It was pretty obvious that they were friends, _right? _

"No. That is not what I mean. I mean do you…_like_ him?" Kiku seemed to be gaining in confidence. He was now facing directly at Arthur which made the Englishman nervous instead. He couldn't help but blush a little; it was sought of a habit these days.

Taking a deep breath Arthur replied "No, it's not at all like that… but why do you want to know?" Arthur eased up a little at this point. But still curious to what his friend was trying to say.

"Well, um, you see… I …like ..." This time Arthur was not lucky enough to hear what Kiku was saying as he lowered his head towards the ground again.

"Sorry but, what did you say? I couldn't quit hear you" The Brit crossed his arms in frustration and out of habit.

Kiku suddenly raised his head and almost shouted "I like Alfred-kun!" This made Arthur jump considerably. Lowering his voice he then said "And I just wanted to make sure that you didn't like him _that_ way…" It started as a smirk but then Arthur burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha! That was _it?_ Hahaha! Sorry for laughing but there really is no need to worry, I just like him as a friend and that's all. Go ahead and ask him out!" Kiku had the biggest smile that Arthur had ever seen him have; it was even close to one of Alfred's cheesy grins.

Bowing Kiku said "Arigatou gozaimasu Arthur-kun. I guess I'll be going home now. See you tomorrow. Oyasuminasai." And with that they parted ways to their respective houses.

"Goodbye Kiku. See you tomorrow" Arthur waved goodbye to his friend and thought _'Well I suppose it is a relief that was all he wanted but… since it wasn't him who gave me those chocolates and that card then, who did? _Arthur did have Kiku on the list of suspects but that just took him straight of it. Arthur walked home while he was trying to re-look something's, but he still couldn't think of anything new. Apart from that maybe someone just took pity on him and if that was the case he shouldn't worry about it.

Upon arrival at his house his mobile buzzed, this startled the Brit at first. He looked to see that he had received a text from… Francis?

'_Hey Arthur, I am truly sorry for behaving like that today. I was an idiot. Forgive me?'_

Arthur replied with a simple _'Fine'_

Less than a minute later Francis texted back with _'Merci mon cher. I will see you tomorrow at school, oui?'_

'_Yeah, yeah. Whatever frog'_

'_Bonne nuit __rosbif'_

'_Goodnight wine bastard'_

With that Arthur just went to bed. He felt exhausted. God Valentine's Day was such a bother. He started to slowly close his eyes to go off to the land of dreams. Just before he went to sleep though he had one last thought _'At least I can just forget about this whole thing tomorrow'_

* * *

><p>So sorry for the short chapter T.T The next one should be longer.<br>Thanks to all who have read, reviewed or added this to their fav or alerts~!  
>Please keep the reviewes coming~! The help motivate me alot<p>

Translations:

Arigatou gozaimasu = Thank you very much  
>Oyasuminasai = Goodnight<br>Merci mon cher = Thank you my dear  
>Oui = Yes<br>Bonne nuit = Goodnight


	7. Just Forget About it

Hey, here is the next chapter. Enjoy~!  
><strong>I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Just Forget About it<strong>

'_Beep beep … beep beep ...'_

Arthur's hand slammed down on the alarm clock. He didn't sleep at all. The gift he got yesterday still was on his mind. Why was it bothering him so damn much? He really didn't want to move, let alone go to school. It may not be Valentine's Day anymore but it still was a pain. After a few minutes he reluctantly left the comfort of his bed.

After changing he went down stairs, but he decided not to have breakfast today. He just didn't feel like eating…_'how strange'_ he thought.

He got all his books together and went to the front door. But he stopped there for a moment and back to the table where he threw the heart shaped box and the card. He brought each item up close to his face to inspect them. He looked blankly at the box of chocolates but more intently at the card. He just wanted to see if there was _anything _he could go on; but no. Unfortunately there were no other clues.

The Englishman closed his eyes with a sigh and took a long breath in. His eyes suddenly opened with recognition.

'_Hang on. I know this scent… is it cologne? It smells like… roses…Damn it, I can't remember. Why is this so familiar?' _Arthur shook this thought away; there was not much point thinking about it if he can't even remember. He stayed there for the next few minutes thinking and he came to a conclusion.

"So, it was just a joke huh? The sick bastard" He angrily threw the present on the floor stomping on it, then turned sharply towards the door. As he walked out he shouted back inside "I love you my arse!" People yet again were staring at him, but he couldn't care less today, he just ignored them and went to school.

He got there about half an hour early so he went to the library to his usual place, a table next to the window. This room was his most favourite place in the school. What's not to like? It's usually nice and quiet. You can really think and relax here…

"Good morning mon cher!"

…when there isn't a frog to bug you that is.

"Why are you here Francis? Are you stalking me or something?" He said as he turned to face to Frenchman.

"What? Nothing of the sought! I will do if you want me to though~"

"Ugh! Go away frog" Turning his back to Francis as he started to leave to library.

"Oh come on Arthur. Look, I'm sorry, Ça va? Please come back?" The Frenchman actually seemed to be trying to be careful of what he was saying today, that was a relief. Arthur assumed it was because of last night when he left because of Francis. With a sigh the Englishman stopped, turned around and walked back to his table. He couldn't help but notice that Francis was grinning as he sat down.

"What you smirking at?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing~ Just a little surprised you came back" Francis replied smile smiling.

"Shut up. I can still go you know" Arthur said with a pout.

"Non, non. S'il vous plait don't do that" He said as he pulled up a chair next to his friend.

"Why shouldn't I? You are very annoying" The Brit rested his head in his hand which was propped up on the table.

"Because" He stated matter-of-factly.

Mumbling under his voice Arthur replied "Bastard". Feeling incredibly exhausted he closed his eyes. Francis stared a little at the tired blond before breaking the silence.

"Tired aren't you. Did you not sleep well?"

"Not really". He said while yawning.

"Pourquoi?"

"Because frog. Now let me sleep".

"You shore you want to do that~?" Francis purred as he trailed his hand down the Brits back nearly touching his backside. In response Arthur yelped and jumped out of his chair ten foot into the air.

"Awk! What the bloody hell are you playing at?" He said scowling.

"You were tired, non? But now you are awake. You should be thanking me" Francis said proudly.

Arthur sat back down with a deep blush. "Twat. Yes, I was tired. But you don't need to feel me up!"

"Hohonhohon. Are you saying you didn't enjoy it? Because your blush says otherwise~"

"Whatever" He plainly replied as he turned to look out the window. He looked across the road, at the shops and their red heart displays….. oh damn! He started thinking about the chocolate he got yesterday again!

"Why can't the shops pack up their displays on time for once?" He said to himself. But he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he had no idea Francis was actually talking to him.

"So Arthur? What do you think?" He said looking expectantly at Arthur. There was a long pause; Francis looked like he was getting more nervous by the second. "…Arthur?" His voice sounded tense.

"Huh? What do I think about what sorry?" He said with confusion in his eyes. The Frenchman let out a long relived sigh along with a chuckle.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry." His voice sounded rather disappointed but Arthur decided to ignore this.

"Well, ok…" He said trailing of.

'_RING!' _And there was the bell to signal students to go to their class.

Francis stood up and gave a little wave "See you later mon cher"

"Don't call me that" He said but with less anger than usual. Francis chuckled.

* * *

><p>When lunch time came he went to the main hall to eat his packed lunch. He looked around to find a place for him to go by himself but alas there was none. Until he noticed his American friend waving and signalling him to come over. Arthur thought <em>'Might as well I suppose…' <em>As he approached the table he noticed Kiku was there to, holding Alfred's hand.

"Hello Alfred, Kiku" Arthur said sitting down at the lunch table.

"Hey dude, you'll never guess what!"

"Did Kiku ask you out?"

Alfred looked astonished. "Y-yeah. But, how did you know that?"

"Just … my intuition" Kiku sent him a thankful look for lying about how he knew. Arthur was happy that they were now together but one thought did cross his mind _'Damn… another couple to annoy me'_

Luckily for Arthur lunch passed without any interruptions. And his last lesson, Maths, seemed to be normal enough, apart from Gilbert throwing his book out the window that is. _'Good, now all i've got to do is walk home… I suppose I will never find out where that valentine came from, oh well'_

* * *

><p>Thanks to all who have read, reviewed or added this to their favs or alerts.<br>Reviews please :D It helps to hear some feeback

Translations:  
>Mon cher = My dear<br>Ça va = Ok  
>Pourquoi = What<br>S'il vous plait = Please  
>Non = No<p> 


	8. Loss For Words

Hey people~! Been a while has it not?  
>Sorry this took FOREVER to update but I hope you all like the last chapter.<br>**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Loss For Words<strong>

Arthur thought he would take the scenic root home; he always liked the view over the city especially when the sun was setting. It calmed him down greatly, it reminded him of when he went there as a kid with his dear mother. He missed those times. Arthur decided to stop at a bench and rest for a bit. There was a gentle breeze which soothed him; he began to relax his posture against the bench and to listen to the wind. Arthur slowly closed his jade eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

The small Brit had no idea how much time had passed as he reopened his eyes. All he knew was that it was cold. As he grow aware of his surroundings he noticed his head was resting on something warm, being cold he pulled himself closer to the warmth. Then he heard a voice right by his ear.

"Uh… Arthur? Are you awake?" The blond with blue eyes whispered. Arthur bolted straight up taking his head away from Francis's shoulder. He turned facing away from him to hide his blushing cheeks.

"W-What are you doing here frog?" He said bitterly.

"I just loved the beautiful scenery so I decided to stay for a while" The Frenchman said softly while leaning forward to look right into Arthur's eyes. Francis scooted closer to Arthur and looked at his eyes again which was easier now.

"What… are you doing?"

"Looking at the scenery" He chuckled to himself.

'_What's he after? He is being his usual self, perverted, but he… he's acting… no, that's impossible' _He thought to himself. Confused on how to respond he simply turned away again and said "Oh… I see…" _'Dammit, I'm still blushing!'_ Francis, with a slight sigh, casually and cautiously put an arm round Arthur's shoulders and rested his head on them.

"Arthur… w-why don't you look at me?" The short blonde froze; he was at loss for words. His blue eyed friend sounded so sad. He couldn't think of what to reply other than,

"What do you mean?" He almost whispered. The wind started to blow a little stronger but it was still gentle enough. Arthur watched Francis's soft silky hair dance in the breeze. The Frenchman's smile turned melancholic as he spoke.

"Well… when I… when I speak to you… you usually turn to face away… this... this make me feel sad"

"O-oh… sorry I suppose, anyway I… should be… going" Arthur gently moved his friends arm off him and stood up. Wishing to get away from this situation he turned to leave hearing a suppressed cry come from Francis. He decided that he should just go; Arthur wasn't the best at comforting someone. But the next thing he knew he felt the taller blonds hand grip onto his wrist. He was span round and enfolded into a tight hug with Francis's head resting on Arthur again. The Brit could feel him trembling ever so slightly.

"Francis…" Arthur blushed at their close proximity as he wrapped both his arms soothingly round him. They stayed like that in silence for quite some time, the sun even started to set.

Francis slowly pushed Arthur back a little. Arthur looked up into his eyes thinking of the ocean. The Frenchman lowered his head ever so slightly but stopped just before their noses touched. Shivers ran up and down Arthur spin from the way Francis was looking at him. The long haired blond noticed this and moved his hand up and down his back providing more warmth.

"Arthur… mon cher…" He moved an inch closer till he was nearly whispering in his ear. "…je t'aime…" Then he leaned in and closed the gap between them. Arthur stood there in his arms confused, yet he didn't protest either. It was only half a minute before Arthur relaxed into the kiss and kissed back, blushing while doing so. He let his arms wrap around the back of Francis's neck. They pulled away after a few moments for air. The tall Frenchman held Arthur close to his chest; he could hear and feel his heartbeat. "Arthur, je t'aime" He repeated "Je veux être avec toi pour toujours"

Shyly the small Brit asked "W-What does that mean?" Francis chuckled.

"It means I want to be with you forever." He smiled brightly.

"O-Oh… but… why... why would someone like you… love me?" Arthur frowned slightly against Francis's chest.

"Isn't it obvious? Tu es beau! You are so adorable when you blush and tu me rends heureux."

"I… I… I don't know what to say" Arthur could feel tears coming to the corner of his eyes. Never had he thought someone could love him like this, he was truly over joyed but he didn't know if he did love Francis that way. However, he soon got his answer when the taller blond pulled away slightly and looked deep into his eyes. This time the small Brit was the first to lean in for the kiss. The sensation of kissing someone like Francis was too much; he began to cry. The Frenchman pulled away noticing the tears running down Arthur's face.

"Mon cher? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Francis gently cupped the British man's cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"I-I just realised s-something…"

"What is it, mon amour?"

"T-that… that I…"

"Oui, Arthur?"

"That I love you too"

Francis then couldn't stop himself; right after Arthur spoke he kissed him passionately square on the lips. And then Arthur thought to himself _'I can't wait till next year!'_

* * *

><p>Well that's all folks!<br>Sorry to the some people who might not like this paring, personally this is my fav pairing.  
>Hugs and kitty's to all who have read, reviewed, followed and faved this story!<p>

**Translations: **

Mon cher = My dear  
>Je t'aime = I love you<br>Je veux être avec toi pour toujours = I want to be with you forever  
>Tu es beau = You are beautiful<br>Tu me rends heureux = You make me happy


End file.
